Untitled 2
by Gimp666
Summary: ..... after over half a century I finally got around to writing the next chapter to this fic. Which meant, of course, reuploading the entire thing. So I hope you enjoy.
1. Shadows

_**Shadows**_

"It won't be long now, precious..." A soft voice whispered into an unmoving figure's ear.

The figure, cloaked in darkness said nothing, did nothing.

"It's okay.. You needn't say anything.. I know you're excited... They tried to take you from me, but I have you back now, don't I? I went through so much to do so, but you're mine now, and we're together again. All I need is one more thing..."

Leaning in, the other figure, shorter than the first, kissed the first deftly on the lips, drawing on the other's warmth. "It won't be long.." He promised, standing back up. "I have to leave now, but I'll be back, same as always." He whispered, and walked away, long black coat flowing gently as he opened the door to a cool summer night's breeze.

The figure continued to sit in the darkness, still as death itself.

_Fire. He was staring at a dying fire, watching it burn itself down. Things phased out. Suddenly the fire was smoldering, nearly dead. He heard shuffling, someone approaching. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around him gently. He didn't move, simply watched the fire, feeling flesh rest on his bare flesh- he was naked. Out of nowhere the voice belonging to the arms spoke, softly, pleadingly._

_"Don't make me destroy you, Forte..." He could feel the breath warm on his back._

_Forte?_

_"Don't we sound confident..?" _

_A wet warmth suddenly trailed down his back. Slowly, he turned to look at the person belonging to the arms. _

_A boy. A young teenager, with a face so hauntingly similar, so alike..._

_"I don't want to fight you..."_

_A flash of anger, eyes narrowing, hatred overtaking several emotions._

_"You're weak, Rock. I'll fight you, and I'll win."_

_...Rock? That name... He knew no one by that name._

_"I can't... I don't want to.. Forte, I... I'm in-" _

_He leapt to his feet, grabbing this 'Rock' by his shirt collar, threateningly, with arms that were not his own._

_"**Don't!!!** **Don't **say it, Rock!! I don't want to hear what you have to say. Get ready to fight."_

_Threats. Screams. A sudden wave of blood-lust so strong he could hardly control it. And the he couldn't._

**_"NOOOO!!!!!!!!"_** Large emerald eyes opened, wide with fear, fear of his lost control. Fearful he had killed the small boy laying beneath him, whose throat he had been squeezing. Instead his eyes met the ceiling. He shot up quickly, staring at the far wall of the room, yet not seeing it.

"X?"

His eyes returned to their normal size, panic draining out of him. Just another dream. It had all been a dream. What was going on? He gripped his blanket tighter.

"X?" the voice repeated. Suddenly a hand fell into his line of vision, waving itself back and forth in front of his face. "Earth to X!"

Starting, X glanced in the direction of the voice, belonging to a very agitated Zero. "Yawning slightly, he rubbed his eyes. "oh... ohayo, Zero..." he mumbled. He smiled dreamily, still half asleep. "Why're you here?"

Zero sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Me. You. Time off, remember? I thought we could go out for a morning jog, have a little breakfast, then decided what we're going to do, today."

X yawned softly, flopping back onto his pillow. "Yeah, but at five in the morning?" He groaned, burying his face in it. "I'm tired. Go away." He grumbled, something uncharacteristic of him. He was normally a morning person.

The bed shifted slightly, as Zero flopped down next to X, arms behind his head. "I thought you _like_ taking a nice early jog." He rolled onto his side, staring at X, puzzled. "This have something to do with whatever dream you were having when I came in?" He raised an eye slightly.

X spoke through his pillow, muffled. "How do you know about my dreams?"

"I could hear you yell from down the hall. Geez, X, you'd think a maverick was attacking you." He blinked slowly, thinking over what X had just said. "What do you mean _dreams_? This isn't the first?"

X turned his face toward him slightly, half on, half buried in his pillow. "You could hear me that far?" He asked, sheepishly.

Zero nodded slightly. "You didn't answer my question yet!" He demanded, in mock sternness. Noting the silence that followed, Zero's face dropped back into a serious look. "X?" He put a gentle hand on X's arm. X was his best friend, and he loved him, in more ways than he really should. He knew him better than anyone, and could tell this was seriously bothering him.

X, seeing the worried look Zero was giving him, simply passed it off with a light laugh. "Oh, it's nothing, really! I just have strange dreams every once in awhile. Must be from all those thrillers I've been watching with you lately."

Zero sighed, disbelieving. "I.. guess so. No more midnight monster marathons for you anymore!" He joked, patting his back.

X smiled weakly up at him. "I guess I can handle that." After a few moments of comfortable silence passed, X yawned again. "So I'll just take in a little more shut-eye, and we can go jogging later, okay?" He nestled under his blankets, curling up.

Zero simply grinned. "Not a chance!" He cried, pulling the half asleep hunter to his feet. "Let's go!"

X ran steadily down the long, deserted road he and Zero jogged nearly every day. It wasn't that he had to jog, he never aged, never gained or lost weight, being a reploid. However, he loved the feel of the wind in his hair, and that liberating feeling that went along with it. He also... Loved watching Zero run, always beside him, staring ahead determinedly, never noticing the quick glances X would cast him.

Admittedly, X liked Zero, more than anyone else. They were best friends, after all. He also had other feelings for him, feelings he couldn't classify as of yet. Sometimes, he'd almost get lost, staring into those deep blue eyes, or watching those long strands of gold Zero called hair billowing gently in the wind, especially as he ran. But not today. No, today, Zero was watching him, more then usual. He knew Zero was still worried about the events of that morning.

However, what could he possibly say to him? That he'd been having dreams off and on since he'd been created, of a strange boy? It sounded so ridiculous, a waste of time, hardly worth keeping secret, but there was something strange about those dreams. They were never the same, always something different, but haunting. Could they possibly be him in the past? Perhaps Cain wasn't the first to activate him...

He looked away quickly, realizing he had been staring at Zero for quite awhile, Zero's eyes had passed over him several times already and now he was staring at him, worried again. He looked away, pretending to read the sign they passed, cheeks bright. Yep, he sure liked Zero a lot. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell Zero that. He was too shy, and now that he was having these dreams again, so frequently, it just seemed wrong. He would feel too guilty, waking after sometimes erotic dreams about someone else and facing him.

Besides, Zero wasn't interested in hi--

His eyes widened as he passed someone, clad completely in black, a long coat completing the ensemble, despite the hot summer weather. That wasn't what brought him to X's attention, however.

It was his face.

He skidded to a stop, turning on his heel to face the figure.

No one was there. No. No! He had seen someone, he was sure of it! The face had been so familiar, where had he seen it before?! His eyes softened as he felt Zero's hand wrap around his shoulder gently, pulling him in slightly, protectively.

"What's wrong, X?" He whispered. "What do you see?"

X shook his head slowly. It must have been his imagination. Smiling meekly, he simply told Zero the truth. "N-nothing... Come on, let's go." He added, nervously, and continued running up the road.

Zero sighed. X had always been a little uptight, far too serious, and even a little strange at times, but nothing like this. _'X... What's going on?'_ He continued jogging, sticking closer to X than usual, and casting him worried glances frequently.

As soon as they were out of sight, the figure stepped out of the shadows slowly. That had been close, they had nearly seen him. Yet, it had been worth it. "I've found you..." He whispered, grinning madly.


	2. Memory Is a Strange Thing

_**Memory is a Strange Thing**_

_'Rock... Forte... Those were their names...'_ X pore over in his mind, trying to remember the dream that had just hours before been so vivid. _'These dreams... What could they mean?'_ He pondered on this, chewing his toast absentmindedly.

Zero, in the meantime, had taken to watching X, coffee in hand, food untouched. _'God, he's been staring like that for almost an hour!'_ He sighed, sipping his coffee, thoughtfully. He'd brought X here with every intention of asking him out, but now... Hardly seemed the time. So instead, he'd busied himself staring at X, trying to figure out what was wrong with him..

"Is everything alright?" A cheery voice suddenly cut into both of their thoughts with.

Zero looked up quickly, nearly dropping his mug. "Oh.. uh... yeah. Food's great." He mumbled, lamely, poking the ice cold food with his fork.

X, said nothing, but began to eat a little quicker, smiling a little and nodding.

A very forced smile remained on the waitresses face, and she set the bill on the table, gently. "Well... Here's your bill, you can pay it whenever you're done." She walked away, sighing slightly. They'd been there almost an hour!

Zero got up, slowly. "I'm not particularly fond of cold food, I'll go pay the bill. Go ahead and finish up, okay?" He pat him gently on the shoulder, walking away.

X finished up his juice and toast quickly, nearly choking on it when he saw the time. _'How long have I been sitting around, staring like an idiot?!'_ He thought, blushing madly. Getting up quickly, he followed Zero. _'He must think I'm insane! I'm such a fool!'_

Smiling slightly, Zero set a hand on his shoulder, leading him out onto the street. "If we're going to go, now's the time!" He grinned, dragging X down the road quickly. "What do you say, best three out of five?"

X smiled slightly. "Yeah.. sounds good to me!" He followed Zero back to headquarters, to the training area. He loved sparring with Zero. They often played this game here. The first knocked to the ground three times, lost. The loser then had to play slave to the winner for the rest of the day. X always lost, but he didn't mind playing Zero's slave. Except for the time Zero made him fill out his share of their paperwork. Playing secretary wasn't exactly his favourite thing to do.

"With or without armor?" Zero asked. Practicing or training out of armor was forbidden, however X and Zero broke the rule constantly, while sparring with each other.

X grinned, feeling cocky. "Without. I think I can handle you." He stalked out into the small, closed in area set aside for combat practice, Zero close behind.

Zero smiled at X slightly, noticing his light, cheery mood. . X was starting to act like himself again, a good sign. Perhaps it was just a dream after all.

Taking opposite sides in the room, they selected weapons. X chose twin blades, two short swords identical in appearance. They'd proven effective against Zero in the past.

Zero, meanwhile, chose a long, thin staff for a change. Although his sabre was his specialty, he wanted to be able to use a wide variety of arsenal. "Ready, X?" He asked, grinning and getting into a fighting stance.

X nodded, smiling slightly, across the room. "Yeah. Let's go."

Zero crouched slightly, muscles tense. "... Now!" He exclaimed, dashing forward at X, who did the same. The friends met in the center of the room, X's right sword slashing down, biting slightly into Zero's staff, which he used to throw the smaller reploid back.

X jumped over Zero, intending to land on his feet behind him and hopefully catch him off guard. It might have worked- If X hadn't lost focus on what he was doing. His vision caught something, out of the corner of his eye. A flash of black, as... something.. moved away from the window, to avoid being seen.

Suddenly his chin made contact with the end of Zero's staff, knocking him back, crashing heavily onto the floor head-first, making a dull thud.

Zero swore to himself, dropping down to X's side, worriedly. "X!" He yelled, grimacing. That had to have hurt. He had obviously blacked out.

Suddenly X's eyes shot open, and X did something Zero had never seen him do before- He began to fight, and fight dirty.

He shoved Zero back and away, throwing his legs up and booting him in the progress. He landed on his hands and knees, on the floor nearby.

"H-Hey! X, what are you doing? You were hit pretty hard there, you shouldn't-" His protests broke off, replaced instead by a sharp cry of pain, as X leapt to his feet unexpectedly, landing behind him, and delivered a swift kick to his back, heel grinding against his spine, which held out, stubbornly. **_"Shut-up!! _**I don't care what you want! It ends here!"

His eyes were still their deep sapphire colour, but something had changed in them. They were blank, narrowed, his face twisted into a deep scowl. _"I won't lose to you!!"_ He shouted.

X's head hit the floor of the gym. He tried to scream, in pain, but nothing would come out.

And then...

Then...

Reality split in two.

Zero suddenly became that boy, Rock in X's delusional mind. He was suddenly someone else, in the heat of a battle with him. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to kill him. To kill Rock.

"Forte! Wait! I don't want to fight you!!" He exclaimed, voice melting slightly, into a deeper voice he could hardly hear. _'H-Hey, X what are you doing? You were hit pretty...' _He stopped listening to both voices, confused, and instead lunged at Rock, blood lust destroying any conscious thought he might have. **_"Shut-up!! _**I don't care what you want! It ends here!"

He grinned, his heel was digging into Rock's back, digging deeper, trying to crush his spine. _"I won't lose to you!!"_ He screamed.

Suddenly... Pain. Rock had simply rolled out from under his foot, as though the pain was nothing, and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. He cried out in pain, hitting the wall, and the world exploded. Rock suddenly had a long blonde ponytail, taller than before. He seemingly morphed into an entirely different person as X's mind struggled, against all the confusion, to name him. Finally he found it, and whimpered it, too dizzy to speak it properly. "...z-zero..." The world slowly faded away, into darkness, and he grabbed desperately for him, hanging on as he sunk to his knees. Then he.. everything.. was gone.

Zero sighed, standing in the middle of the practice room, arms wrapped tightly around X, fingers twined through his t-shirt, holding him up gently. X had gone lax, his legs given out beneath him. He was unconscious, held up by Zero's strong arms.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself aloud. At first he'd thought X had gone maverick, but that didn't seem the case. No, he just looked confused, dazed. And like someone else entirely. Well... Standing around in the middle of the practice room wasn't going to help him any. Slowly, carefully, he gathered X up in his arms, and left the practice room, carrying the unconscious X quietly.

"He hasn't been himself lately, hasn't he?" a voice he didn't recognize inquired.

He looked around quickly, finally finding the owner of the voice. Dressed entirely in black, a baseball cap set low, half covering his face, shades hiding his eyes. "Who are you? You know what's going on, don't you?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

The strange figure sighed slightly, leaning back. "You wouldn't understand. I think... It's time you handed him over to me, for safe-keeping, of course."

"Like hell I will!" Zero retorted, gripping X tighter, holding him against himself.

The male sighed. "Then... I'm afraid you leave me no choice, but to take him from you, forcefully." He began to talk toward Zero, expression impossible to read. "Give me him."

Zero set X down gently, behind him, and pulled out his beam sabre's hilt. "Not a chance." He growled, activating it, and lunging at the figure. He attacked, no holding back. "You're not getting your hands on him, ever!" He roared, slashing at the figure, a slash that should cut him right open, nicely.

The figure stood there, expressionless. "Please don't make this difficult." He sighed. He held out his hand, upward, palm toward himself, back of his hand facing Zero. A fairly sized black and silver shield materialized, blocking the energy sabre easily. "Just give him to me."

Zero glared, eyes darkening, and attacked fiercely, slashing wildly at the attacker, who still refused to draw his weapon. "You bastard! X! Is! **_MINE!!!_**" He screamed, slashing the shield so hard it shattered, and his blade cut deeply into the figure's side.

The stranger sighed, staring disdainfully at the remains of his shield. "What a shame," He sighed. "I just made that last week." He stared up at Zero, dodging the rest of his swings artfully, and stepped back. "I see you're not going to give him up to me, not just yet. But I'll be back. You don't realize the importance of what I'm trying to do." He turned around, blood running down his side, and walked away, as though not feeling the pain.

Zero turned to X quietly, sighing softly. "X... What's going on?" He lifted him again, gently, setting him on his back, like a knapsack. "I can't take you to the medical ward... If we get caught fighting out of armor again, they'll probably suspend us... " He snorted at the thought of him and X, two of the highest ranking maverick hunters, facing a week's suspension. His face grew serious again, however, quickly. "I can't leave you alone, obviously... I guess I'll have to take you back to my quarters, and hope you don't have a concussion." He sighed, walking down the quietest, most abandoned halls possible, to avoid too many questions.

_'Some day off this is turning out to be.'_


	3. Intruders

_**Intruders!**_

Dark. So dark, and lonely. He lifted his head up, from it's perch on his knees.

"I'm lonely.." He whispered softly, stepping over to the figure in the chair, standing behind him. "Don't you care?"

The seated being said nothing.

"It's almost time... Please don't be angry, I haven't failed you yet..." He walked around the chair, standing in front of the figure. "I couldn't, it wasn't the right time.." He bent forward, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, drawing him into a tight hug.

"I won't fail you."

The other sat, still as stone, making no move to return the affection displayed to it.

"I won't... I.." He kissed the figure gently, still receiving no reaction. "Damnit! Why won't you at least touch me?! Why??" Tears ran down his face, and he slid to his knees, slowly, resting his face in the figure's lap. "Don't you love me...?"

The figure remained stagnant, as the male wept before him, on his knees.

_He was hunting something... Someone. He stomped through a field, toward a foreboding forest, taking his time. He was in no hurry, chasing wounded prey._

_**"I'm coming for you, Rock! I'm going to make a painting of my victory over you with your blood, and hang it on my bedroom wall!" **He found himself shouting._

_'No... I... I hate blood!' X thought, fighting the bloodlust overtaking him. What was going on? The smell of blood had always nauseated him! Why was he now enjoying it?_

_Suddenly another feeling swept in. Guilt. Regret. He shook his head slightly, stepping into the dark woods. **"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!!!"**_

_Suddenly his hand was a weapon. He walked through the forest, over small broken stumps, under low branches._

_"You know, Rock, I'm glad it's come to this, that it's going to end here. That pathetic whining of yours was really beginning to get on my nerves. 'No, Forte, I don't want to fight. Why can't we be friends, Forte?' Do you know how irritating that is?? **I can't stand you!**"_

X screamed, writhing about in Zero's bed. Zero held him down easily, trying to keep his injured friend as still as possible.

Suddenly X's eyes opened, pupils dilated, body covered in a cold sweat. He looked around, confused. Slowly, everything came back to him. Zero. The training room.

"Where am I?" He whispered. "This isn't the training room... What happened?" He tried to get up, moaning softly, pain causing him to sink back down to the mattress.

Zero sighed softly, staring down at him, jaded. "It's okay, X. Don't move. You... hit your head, hard." He sat next to him, staring away, out the window. "X... You're my friend. My best friend. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. " He opened the window, to let the cool, crisp air in.

X sighed, and rolled over, onto his side quietly, back facing Zero. He already knew what was about to come out of Zero's mouth, and decided to save him the effort. "You want to know about the dream. Still." He shut his eyes, letting the gentle breeze blow slowly through his hair. "Zero... It was just a dream."

_'Many dreams. Liar.'_ He thought to himself.

"I know when something's wrong. Tell me what's going on." Zero insisted. "X, you _attacked_ me today! When you hit your head. You kept screaming at me, calling me 'Rock'."

X cringed. That was right... Reality had split in two for a second, back then. He was in two places at once, hearing two things at the same time... As two separate people. One had obviously given in to the other.

"So what?" He mumbled finally. "I was confused. I guess I just hit my head too hard... Thought you were someone else."

Suddenly Zero was there, hands on his shoulders, gripping them gently. "I was there, this morning, when you were dreaming! You were yelling your head off about a Rock then, too!" He held onto his shoulders, eyes boring into him. "I want to know what's going on, X! Who's Rock?!"

X stared up at Zero, confused by the look in Zero's eyes. He looked... Jealous. He looked away quickly, unable to keep eye contact with him. " He's no one. just... A dream." He stared out the window. Zero was hurting him, his arms beginning to bruise, but he didn't try to pull free. He tensed slightly, however.

Slowly, Zero's grip loosened, and he leaned back, slightly. "X..." He sighed. "You've never kept things like this before, why now?"

X sat up slowly. He wanted to tell Zero everything, but he just couldn't. It sounded so ridiculous. Yet... Zero... He bit his lip slightly. "I've been having some weird dreams, lately." He finally muttered. "I used to get them before, too... When I was first activated, and I had very few memories, very little to dream about."

Zero flopped down on the bed, next to him, and rested his chin in his hands, listening. "Do go on." He stated, trying his best to look like a psychologist of sorts.

X rolled his eyes, hitting him lightly with his pillow. "I'm serious, Zero. It's like... They're someone else's dreams." He hung his head slightly, deep in thought.

"Well, I'd say it's official. The Great X, maverick hunter extraordinaire with a mysterious past... Was created from recycled parts!" He buried his face into the pillow X had swung at him, shoulders shaking with laughter.

X's eyes widened in anger, and he kicked Zero off the bed. "You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" He sighed. Yet a small smile rested on his lips. Obviously, Zero's plan had succeeded- X had cheered up somewhat. "Thanks..." He smiled deeper, at the grinning reploid sprawled on his floor. His best friend...

_'You're blushing.'_ He chided himself. He looked away quickly, covering the blush with a snicker. "And the great Zero, with an ego the size of the world itself was just bested by the great X's foot!" He sighed, and returned to his previous state, lost in thought.

Suddenly Zero's arms were around him, from behind. "X... Don't worry about it.. Dreams are just that.. Dreams." He sighed inwardly, just as worried as X. After a moment of silence, he finally added. "Oh... and X?"

X turned his face, looking over at Zero. "Hmm?"

"You're blushing." He laughed, pulling away slightly. "Must be some damned good dreams!"

X blushed further. Should he? Well... He'd already let one cat out of the bag today. Why stop when on a roll? "Hey, Zero... There's something else I wanted to talk to you about.."

Zero got off the ground, dropping lazily on his back onto the bed next to him again, staring up at him. "Shoot. You have my complete and undivided attention." He droned, doing his best to look bored.

X sighed, shaking his head slightly. _'Can't he be serious?! I'm trying to tell him something important, and all he can do is make those stupid faces at me?'_ He pulled him up, into a sitting position. "Come on, Zero..."

Zero raised an eye slightly. _'Must be important.'_ He thought to himself. "Alright, alright, what is it?" He asked, earnestly. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "No... Nothing like that... It's just... Well..." He stared long and hard at Zero, trying to force the words out. Finally, he worked up the nerve to blurt it out. "Zero, I-"

Suddenly a loud, horrible scream interrupted them, just outside the door. It carried on, agonizing, until finally it stopped. Dead.

Zero narrowed his eyes, hopping off the bed, and activated his beam sabre. No alarm. There had been no alarm. How did these people keep getting in?! He looked back over, at X. "Are you good to fight..?" He asked, hesitantly.

X jumped off the bed, calling on his armor as he did so. "Let's go-aah!" He gripped his hair, dizzy with pain, and his armor faded away. " I... I'll be fine in a moment.." He whispered. "Go on ahead without me. I'll be there to back you up as soon as I can." He flashed a reassuring smile to his friend, who stood, staring from the door to X, torn.

He nodded slightly. "Alright... I'll see you out there... Just.. Don't push it, okay?" Closing his eyes, he felt his armor form around him quickly. "And... Be careful." He swung the door open, running into the hall.

The first thing he noticed was the blood, streaked across the floor, turning the corner. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he stared long and hard at it. Whatever it was, it had dragged it's victim kicking and screaming, for quite awhile. He began to follow the blood, in waves, smeared randomly across the floor by the feet of the victim as he had struggled.

Suddenly, the streaks fell even. The victim had stopped struggling, obviously. Turning another corner, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"... What a horrible way to die..." He sighed softly.

The hunter, who had been screaming.. His head was... Gone. Torn completely from it's shoulders. Blood ran down the open ended neck, staining his shoulders and chest. His chest and stomach were shredded, and his left leg was nothing more than a twisted mess.

Zero shook his head slowly. "What a waste." He looked around, scanning the area for any signs of the intruder. Another howl of pain filled the air, further down the hall, and he dashed down it, toward the sound. He'd lost enough hunters already, no need to lose more.

X stood in the hall, back pressed to the wall. His head tilted far back, and he stared at the ceiling, vision unaligned. Not to mention staring at anything but the ceiling was rather unpleasant at the moment. " ... What happened here..?" He stumbled slowly down the hall, trying to keep upright. "This is insane! Why haven't any warnings been issued?" As far as he knew, only Zero, himself, and whoever all this blood belonged to knew of whatever was attacking the base. "How'd he get in?"

"The same way I did..." A voice purred into his ear.

Then pain. He didn't even get the chance to turn around before something touched his side, and electricity coursed through his body. "**_Aahh!!!_**" X fell forward, into a small heap on the floor. "What...?" He looked up slowly, body still jerking from the voltage. His eyes widened. "No way... It's y-**_AAAH!!!!_**" He cried out again in pain, as he was touched again by the small gun-like object which released electric charges, systems going offline temporarily. He lay on the tile, prone, and unconscious.

Slowly the figure bent down, and lifted X up gently, brushing his bangs out of his face gently, a strange smile on his face. "Finally... It's been a long time, hasn't it? Don't worry... I'll keep you safe from harm." He threw the unconscious form of X over his shoulder, striding away.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Zero reached the end of the long corridor he'd been chasing the screams down. He stopped, dead in his tracks. "You!"

Before him, lay a rookie hunter, half his face torn off, hands pressed over it, desperately trying to hold the blood in. It was a futile attempt, however, as his throat was split wide open as well. It was unlikely he'd last as long as the trip to the medical unit. Good as gone.

Behind him, stood his attacker. The one he'd just yelled to. That strange guy who had attacked himself earlier, while he was with X, stared back at him, expression unreadable beneath his dark shades. His hair stood up oddly, short and tousled, probably from having his hat pulled off, which was missing. In one hand, he was gripping a large, shotgun style gun, unlike anything he'd ever seen. It had no place to put the bullets. His other was lashed to a gauntlet like shield, small and badly damaged, going up to his elbow. Above that, his arm was soaked in blood, enough so one couldn't see the wound. The rookie must have had the chance to attack.

Slowly, Zero slid into an attack position, prepared to take off this stranger's head. The stranger, in turn said nothing, but bent forward slightly, reaching for his gun. Words would do nothing for the situation, now.

They stared at each other silently for a few seconds more, assessing and sizing the other up. Finally, the mysterious male spoke. "Well, look who we have here... Whe-" He cut himself off, as he leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding a stroke from Zero's sword.

"You!! I'll kill you!!" Zero shouted, angrily. "You _killed_ them!!" Jumping in the air, he swung his sword down, prepared to dismember the figure.

"You fool!" The stranger shouted, and fired his weapon, true to it's aim.


	4. Hold

_**Hold**_

Zero growled, as the stranger pulled his gun on him, firing some kind of an energy charge, glowing neon blue at him. He grinned. No way that shot was going to hit him, he didn't even need to dodge it. He swung at the stranger, sabre aimed at the combatant's throat, who held his arm up in the way, Zero's beam sabre clashing against the gauntlet-shield, this one staying whole, resisting shattering.

Zero stopped his assault at that, however, hearing a loud yelp behind him. He used the force of his attack on his enemy's shield to push himself away, landing a few feet away, staring down in horror at what the stranger had shot.

Laying behind the spot Zero had stood at, on the ground, trying to get up, was a... Something... the likes of which he'd never seen before. "What the fuck is that?!"

Coarse, dark fur stuck out from beneath deep black armor, with purple streaks marking it up, making it look like some kind of hell hound. Its muzzle, and jagged teeth were a deep red, as were it's razor sharp claws and the pads of it's feet. The enormous beast was a quadruped, similar to a wolf or dog in appearance, only much, much meaner looking. It's eyes were blood red, soulless windows, which locked on Zero's.

"Where's X?" The stranger asked, completely ignoring the wolf for the time being.

"I won't tell you." He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to keep both the stranger and the monster in sight. "You're not getting him!"

The figure shook slightly, with apparent rage. "You damned fool... Give him to me now, before--" He was cut short as the monstrosity which had been laying at his feet attacked, intent on finishing its job. It ran along the wall, at lightening fast speed, avoiding the figure's shots, lip curled to further show off its enormous teeth, then sped by them, attempting to take the stranger's already damaged arm with it as it did so. It's teeth bit down, but not into the arm. Instead, it bit down on the blade of Zero's beam sabre, cutting the left side of his mouth slightly.

"_You. Stay. **Out**. Of. This!!!!_" He roared, kicking the beast back and slashing at it with every word, for emphasis. The animal now beaten back, he grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt, staring him down. "What are you up to?! What do you intend to do with X??"

He kneed Zero in the stomach, forcing a groan out of him, and tore free. "Protect him."

Zero's eyes shot over in the direction he had come from, toward his room.

The stranger caught on instantly, and growled. "You left him, didn't you?" He sidestepped the furious reploid, stepping toward Zero's room, down that long corridor.

He found Zero's beam sabre at his throat, immediately. "Stay away from X. He's-"

"-Probably already been taken." The stranger finished, pushing the sabre away. "And while we're at it, put that damned weapon of yours to better use." He nodded toward the beast, which stood, poised to attack again.

Zero tightened his grip on his sabre. "Now you're really starting to piss me off..."

Suddenly the creature stopped, rearing its head back.

... out of there. I've got what I came for. Both Zero and the stranger heard faintly, via some kind of radio transmission.

Slowly the creatue backed off, eyes lingering on them, bloodthirsty, then disappeared in a flash of light.

Zero stood solemnly, staring where the beast had stood, allowing everything to sink in. _'... What he came for... X...'_ Turning on his heel, he ran madly for his room, hearing footsteps behind him- That damned stranger. Kicking his door open, he searched his room for X frantically. Nothing. Not there. No signs of a struggle. " ... He must have been making his way toward me... X..." He clenched his hand into a fist, and leaned forward, hunched over the table. **_"Damnit!!!"_** He slammed his fist down on the table, so hard it splintered apart. What to do, what to do?

"Well, _now_ you've gone and done it..." The stranger behind him sighed, irritant.

Zero turned quickly, grabbing him by his shirt collar and slamming him against the wall, roughly. "Who are you?! And who did this? I want some answers, **_now_**.." He further emphasized this by pressing the hilt of his sabre under his chin, ready to activate it if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

Slowly, cautiously, the stranger pushed the hilt away from him, as he spoke. "You," he sighed, "can call me Hunter. As for X... I'll take you to where this all began. Perhaps then you'll understand."

Zero narrowed his eyes, glaring at Hunter. How in the hell was he supposed to get clearance for a mission like this? He sighed, a loose grin forming on his face. ".. Fuck authority. Let's go."

Slowly, X opened his eyes, giving a little shiver. That had certainly hurt. Quite the dirty trick. Looking around quietly, he found himself to be in a dark, dank cave of sorts. He couldn't see anyone else, but he could sense someone else in the room with him. There was no way he was alone. Slowly, he sat up, finding himself shackled. "What...? Who's there?"

"Hello, X." A voice responded with, smoothly, from behind. Sitting behind him, turned the opposite direction sat a figure. "Please excuse the crude form of imprisonment, I didn't exactly have a cell on hand. Rest quite assured, however, that they're strong enough to hold you. I should know, I built them."

X narrowed his eyes, slightly, giving one of the chains a half-hearted tug. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked, finally.

"You're here, for your own good, of course. I plan to keep you safe here. A certain... Acquaintance of mine wants you dead. I'm to see that doesn't happen." He paused, leaning toward X, from behind, voice only a whisper. "And my name? I am Blues." The voice purred into his ear, the only sound in the thick darkness.

X stiffened slightly. That name... Memories began to flood his mind.. "B...Blues.." He set his hands on his head gently. He had seen this Blues in his dreams, more than once. As someone else. "What's going on...? " He finally asked. "Why do I know you? Who am I, really?" He felt the silence, so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Am I really X... or..."

_**Forte**_

"Gyah!" X gripped his head, shaking it slightly. After a moment, he finally raised his head. "Am I... Am I Forte..?" He turned, slightly, trying to get a better glimpse of his captor. All he could make out, however, was a dark outline. So damned dark.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against their owner. X sat still, Blues lips pressed to the back of his head gently.

"Poor X..." He mused softly, under his breath. "Poor, sweet, innocent X... So close to the truth, and yet..." The grip loosened, and Blues sighed. " ... So very, **_very_** far.." His voice had an edge of coldness to it. "I'll keep you safe... Here, with me.."

X simply sat, uncomfortably, unsure of where he was, whether or not he was in the enemy's hands. At a loss for words... He closed his eyes, waiting. Zero would notice his absence and come looking for him. When Zero was looking for X, nothing could keep them apart, nothing. "Zero.."

Blues' grip tightened again, almost painfully so, and he gritted his teeth. _'...Forte.. Why didn't you recognize me? Why didn't you know who I am? I know you're in there.. Somewhere..'_

Zero stormed down the dark corridor, littered heavily with rubble. Most of it had been cleared away, when they were excavating this place, so long ago. However, some of the wreckage still remained. His eyes were dark, hatred coursing through his veins.

_'I'll kill them... Whoever took X... I'll rip them apart with my bare hands... But I'll make them sorry, oh so sorry first... I'll make them-'_

"It's just ahead." Hunter called behind him dully.

Zero sighed, and trudged on, trying his best to keep Hunter within his sights while looking around, dejectedly. X's birthplace, to speak. Dr. Light's destroyed lab... Rather, what remained of it. Zero shook his head slightly. This world, this hole in the ground, was so unlike X, his cheery disposition. He was glad X hadn't awakened here on his own What a terrible place to wake up alone in.

"Why did we come here?" He asked, finally, as Hunter slowed to a stop. Ahead of them, stood a small capsule, which had once contained X within it. He stepped closer to it, slowly, staring down at it.

"I brought you here... So you could understand.." Hunter murmured, reaching down and grabbing the padding at the bottom of the capsule. With little effort, it pulled back. "Your friend, X, is in a lot of trouble..." He pulled a thin, yellowing notebook out, and tossed it at him. "Careful with it, it's old."

Zero stared down at the dying book. Opening it carefully, he began to read.

_**I miss him. Forte. I never thought that our first night together would be our last. But it was. **_

"What is this?" He asked, glancing up. No one was there. "Damnit." He sighed, returning to the book. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

**_He's gone, for good. We buried him, Blues and myself. We couldn't let him rot in that Robot Museum, with the others. _**

Zero sighed, annoyed. He didn't know who any of these people are, or what they were speaking of.

_**I'm jealous of him, knowing it was our only night together, and me oblivious. There was so much more I wanted to tell him... To do. He knew, and I didn't. He never told me. That was unfair of him, but I'll forgive him. I've always forgiven him, even though I haven't always understood him, or his ways.**_

_**Because I loved him.**_

_**I don't doubt that he loved me too. I know he did. He told me. The last time I saw him, before Wily destroyed him. He kissed me, and whispered in my ear:**_

**_Rock... I love you. But sometimes it's just not enough. I'm sorry you couldn't save me._**

_**I miss him... But I'll get him back, one day. **_

**_I'll save you, Forte. I'll leave a piece of you for the world to remember... Through _him. _Perhaps he'll understand you like I didn't. He'll dream about you... Us.. and he'll understand. For now... Rest._**

Zero sighed, tossing the book aside. What a waste of time, sitting around, reading someone else's love letter while he should be looking for X. Unless...

"Must have been a distraction... " He growled slightly. "I'm not that easy to shake..." He grinned, pulling a small device out of his armor. "Idiot. Let me put a tracking device on him and everything. They're getting slow." He darted down the corridor, quickly.

_'He'll lead me **right** to him...'_


	5. Blues

A/N: Argh! Family affairs suck! pray for me. .o; and if you really love me, lavish me with gifts of acid blockers and caffine pills. jk Ugh. sorry, was planning to get this out days ago, didn't mean to keep u guys hanging. .o; this should clear up some stuff, hopefully, but make other things more confusing. XX;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; sorry. lol in any case, here u go. XD Oh, and a final note, i got rid of the two notes i made in this, mid story, because it makes counting chapters freakishly weird. .o;;;;;;

**_Blues_**

Hunter ran quickly down passage after passage, in total darkness. Good. He worked best that way. He stared down at his coat, annoyed. "Honestly, the nerve of that guy! I point him in the right direction, and he puts a tracker on me!" He reached the end of the hall and began to climb a small service ladder. "No matter. Let him follow me... It makes no difference. I'll still do what I came to do... I'm going to take care of business, once in for all." He pulled himself up onto the ledge, and felt for his gun.

"'Everything's changed'... He said. No kidding.." He began down yet another dark corridor, gun in hand. He was close. "That's right... It's changed... And it's going to stay that way.."

"Where the hell is he going?" Zero wondered aloud. He was underground, somewhere. He bad begun in an old service tunnel, and now.. God, this place was huge. There had been a small hole he had barely squeezed though with his bulky armor, which had opened up into the larger series of tunnels he was now running through, tracing over Hunter's tracks.

"I just want to find X." He frowned and continued making his way through the place. "What's that idiot gotten himself into _this_ time?!" He grumbled, careful to keep enough distance to keep himself and Hunter separated. Hunter knew he was being followed, that was obvious, by the careless way he was traveling. Hunter seemed the cautious type, and he wasn't being cautious. He wanted to avoid a confrontation, however, so he kept his distance.

He continued to run, keeping his focus on his goal, X. "If they hurt him..."

X sat quietly, leaned up against the wall, watching Blues with mild interest. Rather, what he could see of him. He seemed to be waiting for someone...

_'Perhaps it's Zero, coming for me.'_

He was unshackled, now, after hours of plea bargaining. Blues had finally taken the heavy chains off, in exchange for everything X was wearing, minus his boxers. He'd taken it all, shoes, socks. The ground was littered with stones and broken glass, hardly the ideal place to go barefoot. Still, it was nice to be free of the heavy bind, so he wasn't about to start complaining. It wouldn't be so bad, if only Zero was there, to keep him company...

"You know... My friend's probably on his way here, right now." He sighed. "After all, he doesn't know you're here to help me..." He looked over at Blues, straining to see him, to note his reaction, unable to make out anything, other than that dark outline. He wasn't _really_ in need of Zero's help, not yet. He wasn't completely dependent on Zero, despite what people seemed to think. Zero just had a tendency to show up at the exact right moment. This, in particular, would be a nice one.

Blues stiffened slightly, turning toward wherever the door to the dark room was. "Is that so? And which friend would that be?" If it was **_him_**.

X rested his head on his knees, gently. "Another hunter. My best friend. He'll be looking for me." He looked up. "I know you want to protect me, but this probably isn't the wisest way. Keeping me prisoner, here."

Blues smiled slightly. Ah. So he hadn't made contact with him yet. Excellent. _' You're still safe, then.. And in my hands.'_ He wasn't worried about this friend X spoke of. He wasn't important. He didn't know what was going on, which made him less of a threat.

"I'd hate to tell you this, but your friend won't find you here. Not in a million years. You're safely hidden here. No one can find us. You're safe, as long as you're with me." He stepped over to him slowly, sitting down next to him, cautiously.

X stared at him, quietly. If he could overtake him, he could get himself out of here, and find somewhere safe. Then he could get everything sorted out, and find out what the hell was going on.

Blues stared up at the ceiling, tranquilly. He seemed to know what X was thinking. "Attack me, if you'd like. But if you leave here, you'll be lost, within minutes. And defenseless at that. I've taken your weapon, your armor. Please understand, it's just to keep myself safe. I can't have you attacking me, now. When this is all over... I'll return everything."

_'Damnit...' _ X thought to himself, resting his chin back on his knees again.

" ... I miss you, Zero.." he murmured, voice hardly a sigh.

"Hmm...?" Blues raised an eye slightly. "You say something?"

X looked away, cheeks pink. "Oh... um.. Not really. Just... missing an old friend is all." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"You don't have to miss anyone again, now that I'm here..." Blues whispered, playing idly with a wisp of X's soft hair. "I'll keep you company." He stood up, stepping in front of him. Setting his free hand on X's shoulder, he began to lean forward, into him.

X's eyes widened, alarms going off in his head. _'He isn't... He wouldn't!!'_ his mind cried, exasperated. "W-wait!"

Blues eyes were already closed, however. He brushed his lips against X's. "... Forte.." He murmured.

"H-huh?' X exclaimed. That name.. Before he could say anything further, Blue's lips were on his, completely, kissing them. He reached up to his hair, entangling his fingers in it.

"Hold it right there."

Blues stopped, lips remaining on X's, however. A dim beam of light ran over both X and his captor.

X's eyes widened. Someone was behind Blues, gun pressed to the back of his head. He drew back quickly, blushing deeply. It was then, and only then that he got a good look at his captor. Not well enough to make out his identity, but enough to make a rather startling revelation. His mouth hung open in shock. "You... You're not Blues.."

His captor's eyes narrowed, face twisting slightly. "Damned right I'm not." He pushed X back, away from the stranger, and stood up, slowly, turning to find himself greeted by Hunter's weapon.

Hunter blinked slowly, in confusion. "You... You thought he was..." He laughed softly, stepping back, to have more room to aim. "You told him you were..." The amused expression dropped from his face, quickly. "There is only one Blues. And you, are not him." He grabbed his coat, sliding it off his shoulders, and taking it in his hands. "Step away from the Reploid, now."

The entire world seemed to halt, and X found he lost his breath. Without the bulky coat, X recognized him immediately. Beneath that coat, he wore a red, tight-fitting t-shirt and the item of clothing which gave him away.

A long, yellow scarf hung loosly around his neck, hanging limply, no breeze to lift it up, but still, it was there. Combined with the dark glasses, there was no mistaking it's owner.

"Blues." X murmured, numbly. He stepped back, slowly. _'What's going on here?! Who do I trust?? One's been my enemy in half my dreams, the other... Who the hell is he?!' _

Blues stopped, hands dropping the coat he had been in the middle of draping over X's narrow shoulders, and it landed unceremoniously on them.

He stared up at them, slowly. They were both staring at him. The imposter had a small smile on his lips, Blues' mouth hung open in shock.

"**_What_** did he just say?!" He growled lowly. "It's **_active_** in him?! I thought the chip was just stored in him somewhere!" He stood still, unsure of what to do.

"... That's right. The chip is a part of him, and very active. When it was put in his body, it was made a working piece of him." The other stated.

X stepped back once more. This was his chance, they both seemed stunned. Taking a running start, he ran up to the he had been sitting on, and used it as a platform to flip on, over his growing number or stalkers, landing neatly on the ground behind them. He ran for the door quickly. _'Like hell I'm staying here! I'd rather be lost forever in these tunnels than stay with those two another minute.'_

"X, wait! I'm trying to keep you safe!" Blues shouted, turning to chase after him. He got two steps in before he felt his back explode. Screaming in pain, he dropped to his knees, reaching desperately around for his back. He felt exposed circuitry and wire, as well as a wet, sticky substance. Blood.

Above him, stood his attacker, X's captor, all the same. "Liar. I won't let you harm him, damnit! I'll keep him safe. From you... From the world." He stepped out into the hallway, then turned, slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Finish him... Before he kills X."

Blues' eyes widened, behind his glasses, hearing a deep throated growl, and the unmistakable sound of claws hitting the ground.

X ran as fast as he could, trying to keep as wild a path as possible. He changed direction frequently, trying to lose the possible two pursuers he may have. His internal clock told him it had been little over two minutes, yet it felt like hours. Finally comfortable that he had fled far enough, he took a deep breath then hollered loudly. **_"ZERO!!!!!!"_** Please, please let him be here, somehow.

Warms arms seized him up, from behind and drew him to someone strong. Before he could let out a cry, he heard a familiar voice call him. "You called, X?"

He turned to see Zero staring down at him, a huge grin on his face. "So, I've finally found you. damn, you had me wor-"

X attacked him, throwing his arms around him and capturing Zero's lips with his own, kissing him almost desperately. After that strange man's kiss, this was heaven. Zero's lips were luscious and warm. He felt his face redden, realizing how pissed Zero was most likely going to be after this. Yet, he didn't care. He was tired of people's mindgames, tired of everything. Zero was going to find out right now how he felt, like this.

He pulled back gently, staring silently up at Zero, reading his face. At first, he saw shock. Which was, of course, understandable. Slowly, however, a small smile began to form on his lips. "X.."

"Come on!" X exclaimed, grabbing Zero by his wrist and pulling him down the dark tunnel. "We've got to get away from here!"


	6. A Whole Lot of Talking

**_A Whole Lot of Talking_**

He could hear it's hot breath, as the creature struggled to find him in the maze of tunnels he was now in. "Damnable monster.." Blues muttered, agitated. "It seems no matter what I do, I always end up as it's chew toy!" He zigzagged quickly, changing course as fast as he could. It was hard to focus, however, the wound on his back burned badly. He forced himself to concentrate on losing the beast, however, so he could go find X.

"If everything went according to plan, that guy tracked his way to X, before-" He heard a long howl, frighteningly close. " Awww... Damnit!" He began to run, faster.

"_Oww!!!_"

"Damnit, X, will you hold still?! I can't finish if you're thrashing about all over the place!"

"I can't help it, it hurts! Ow!"

"You've gone up against Sigma how many times without complaint, and you're going to whine and complain about this? Take it like a man!"

" ... I am." X grumbled, indignantly.

He was sitting on a pile of debris, foot in Zero's lap, as he carefully pulled pieces of broken off glass, stones, and whatever else had been laying around on the ground out of it. They had been running for over a half hour, unable to teleport in this dank maze before Zero had happened to glance down and notice the pained look on X's face. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he had happened to glance down, something on the ground catching his interest.

That was when he'd noticed X's feet, broken and bleeding. He had been running barefoot through the tunnels all that time, and both glass and rocks were deeply imbedded in his foot. His flesh was much tougher than a human's, but it still wasn't that tough.

"Okay.. I think this is the last of the glass, hold still, okay?" Zero grumbled, grabbing hold of the large piece of glass stuck deep in X's foot and tugged at it, to rip it out.

"**_OW!!!!_**" X hollered, kicking Zero square in the jaw. This pushed the last remaining stones in more, and he cried out again, cradling his foot.

Zero gave him a sour look. "Now that... You deserved." He huffed. Grabbing X's ankle gently, he pulled his foot back over into his lap, continuing his struggle with the stones, which were now imbedded deeply in his foot. Every few moments, his view would make the pilgrimage from X's foot to his face, to steal a quick glance at his friend.

He hadn't talked about the kiss he had shared with X, yet. X hadn't attempted to bring it up, so he had decided to leave it for another time. It was probably just one of those impulsive moments, after all. X had just been so happy to see him that he'd let everything turn physical.

He glanced up at X, who had fallen quiet again. To his surprise, tears welled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill any second. "H-hey, come on, X, it can't hurt **_that _**bad!" He exclaimed letting go of the foot quickly.

X let his gaze travel up from his lap to Zero's face. "Zero... I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this. It's the last thing I wanted." He sighed slightly, staring down at his feet. "And you've been so good to me, too. You're always so good to me."

"So? I like you." Zero retorted with, grabbing X's foot back and undoing the wrap tying his hair back. "Guess this'll have to do." He began wrapping up X's feet, breaking the wrap in two. "Besides, I don't mind getting dragged in. It's boring around HQ anymore. You sure do get yourself into some strange situations, though. Nice friends. Who are they?"

X leaned back, closing his eyes and allowing Zero to play doctor. " ... I don't know." He answered with, finally. "I feel as though I should... But I've never seen them before."

_'How did I know his name..?'_ This was starting to get a little too strange for his taste.

"Don't worry about it, X. I won't let anything happen to you. I haven't let you down yet, have I?" Zero sighed softly, finishing the wrap on his feet. _'That's not true... I have let you down... Every time you're hurt, it's because I couldn't save you...' _He let go of X's foot, feeling guilty. He glanced over at him, hearing him shift his weight.

"No, you haven't." He smiled, sitting up slightly. "Thank you, Zero. For everything. For involving yourself in all this, putting yourself in danger for me." He folded his hands in his lap, looking thoughtful. It seemed Zero was always in danger when he was around. It wasn't fair. He finally had Zero's affections where he wanted them, but getting close to Zero always meant hurting him. He had no choice, it had to be this way.

"You're such a great friend." He smiled, a forced action. "Sorry about earlier, I was just so relieved to see you. You understand, right?" It hurt, that smile. Those words.

Zero stared down at him, his face an expressionless mask. _'Smile you idiot!' _He swore at himself. _'Tell him it's fine! Don't make him feel guilty for it! You already knew it was just a mistake..'_ He pulled his face into a smile, more wry than he had intended. "Yeah.. I understand. You sure got me there." He laughed softly, hollowly. "I almost thought you had a crush on me or something." He stretched slightly. "We really should get going, though. We need to put as much space between us and them as we can, until we figure out what's up."

X listened numbly to Zero run on, surprised at how cool Zero had been about the whole incident. _'A kiss... Is just that, to him.' _He started to get up, when Zero stopped him.

"Hang on just a second. If you go like that, your feet will be just as bad again within a half hour, tops." Grabbing hold of the coat X was wearing, he tore the bottom of it free, then ripped that in two, tying it around his feet. "Sorry, this will have to do for now. Nice underwear." He added with a mocking grin. "Bunnies on hover-bikes, really unique."

X blushed brightly and wrapped the remainder of the coat around him quickly. "Shut up!"

"You know... That was my favourite coat."

They turned sharply, to find Blues leaned back against the wall, bleeding heavily from several fresh wounds.

"Hunter!!" Zero exclaimed, running over to him, and inspecting his wounds. His prior wounds, which had almost healed entirely, were replaced by fresh, deeper ones. "Hunter, what happened?"

He sunk back, slightly, staring at X through his dark shades, who was staring silently back at him. He sighed slightly. " ... My name, is Blues. I was attacked by that beast you and I fought earlier. I've been tracking you since you intercepted X. X... Has a running part within him that I **_must_** have. It must be destroyed, for the sake of everyone. "

X slowly began to walk toward him, limping slightly. "What part? All you needed to do was ask. Instead, you people would rather kidnap me and take it by force."

"Hey! I didn't kidnap anyone!" Blues growled. "I've been trying to protect you!" He looked away, desolate. "At the time, I thought the chip was simply stashed somewhere in your chest cavity, to hide it. But..." He rubbed his forehead, sighing softly. "How did you know who I was? My name?"

"I don't know. It was just... There." X mumbled, uncomfortable. What was he getting at?

"I thought so." Blues sighed. "He must have replaced your memory chip with his.. It makes sense." He leaned back, glancing from the horribly confused Zero to the semi confused X.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Zero exclaimed, completely confused. "And what's with this Blues business? I thought your name was Hunter! Who are you anyway??"

Both X and Blues ignored Zero, continuing.

"... For... te... You mean Forte, don't you?!" X asked stepping closer. "That's why I've been having those dreams, isn't it?"

Blues sighed softly, looking away. "... yes."

"If all you want is that chip, you can have it. It's caused nothing but trouble for me. I prefer to see things through my own eyes, thank you." X mumbled. Everything was so overwhelming.

"I'm afraid... It's not that simple, X." Blues got up, slowly, despite the pain. "You see... His memory chip has become yours. The two tie in together. If I were to take it... You would lose your memory. every life experience you've ever had. It would be like starting over again, on a clean slate." He leaned back against the wall gently, surveying him. "It's an enormous sacrifice to make... It's like losing your life. I'm sorry, X, but I can't take no for an answer. If that abomination ever gets ahold of the chip, a lot of innocent people are going to die... Please don't make this-"

"I'll do it." X cut in with. He stared at the ground quietly. "I believe your story, and I'll do it. It's my duty as a hunter to protect people." He clenched his hands into fists. "Just... Make it fast, okay?"

_**"Bye, Zero..."**_

Slowly Blues made his way to X, guilt eating away at him. However, it was better for one sacrifice, than an multitude.

X stood, as still as possible, waiting for everything to just end. Blues hand made contact with his pale flesh.

"**_No."_**

The command was simple, and not to be ignored.

X opened his eyes, feeling Blues' hand leave his skin.

Zero had knocked it away, effortlessly, and was now standing in front of X. Unseen, yet not unknown to him, was that dark, angry look Zero so often wore. "Don't you dare. X has made enough sacrifices already!! Don't ask him to make any more!"

Blues sighed, impatiently. "Look, I wish there was another way, but there isn't."

"You touch him again and I'll kill you! No one touches X but me!" His eyes were so hateful, so angry. "I'll kill the next person who touches him! I'll protect both X and that chip! I trust you about as much as I trust this supposed monster you're going on about!"

Blues would have argued it out further, had he not heard the howl from far off. "Alright, alright." He sighed. "We'll talk it over later. Let's just get out of here." Turning, he began to make his way through the tunnels, the only one who knew where they were going.

Zero picked X up carefully, throwing him on his back, like a backpack. "C'mon, X." He grumbled, following Blues. "You know.. You really shouldn't be so quick to throw everything away. You wouldn't want to forget me now, would you?

X simply smiled.

_'I don't think I **could**_, _Zero...'_

The beast reared it's head and howled, bloodthirsty. Somewhere... It's master was somewhere, **_close_**. Sniffing the air slightly, it began to track him.


	7. Parting

_**Parting**_

Two sets of footsteps sounded down the dark dank tunnels their owners now traversed through. Zero and Blues hurried through the tunnels, X riding along on Zero's back quietly, to make their way to the top before something which seemed to consist entirely of tooth and nail caught up to them.

"So... That's what this is all about..." Zero mumbled, after listening to X explain their situation. Things had gone from making very little sense, to making no sense at all. "So, what happened to this Forte guy anyway?" He asked Blues, rubbing his head.

X dropped his face into Zero's back, listening to them, yet saying nothing. He closed his eyes, memories flooding back to him. He'd seen it before... Through _his_ eyes... Forte's demise. That horrible accident.

"He was destroyed, by his own creator, to be exact." Blues said slowly, chewing his lip. "Terrible way to go, too. Must have hurt. I was there to witness it."

Slowly, one of X's hands found it's way to his head, gripping his hair.

_An old man, cowering back against a control panel. _

"Hmm. Wonder why he would destroy his own creation like that." Zero wondered aloud, stretching. Ah well. Nothing to lose sleep over.

X shivered, lost in his thoughts, replaying the nightmare in his head.

_Forte and the old man. They were fighting. Forte was screaming, hysterical. So angry... His anger was so strong._

_"Damnit, I don't need to be fixed! You damned old man... You tricked me into thinking I had free will... Control over what I did..._ _I had nothing... **NOTHING!!!!!!**" _

He began to slide down Zero's back slowly, hands on head, trying to block out the memory.

"Dr. Wily was always rash like that." Blues snorted. "Besides, Forte was so wild, and out of control, I guess Wily just couldn't tame him, so he took care of him. Not to mention he tried to take Wily out..."

_And then..._

X's nails broke through his skin slightly, drawing blood, unseen under his hair. "It was an accident." X cut in with, voice low. A single tear ran slowly down his cheek. "It hurt so badly... I could feel it, even after I was awake."

Blues raised a brow slightly, the tip showing just over his shades. He was crying for Forte? Someone he'd never even met? "Accident? How was it an accident? What really happened there?"

X wrapped his arms tight around Zero, nearly losing his balance. "It was... just an accident." He closed his eyes, resting his chin on Zero's shoulder, dejectedly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's not my experience to tell, anyway."

"I want to know what happened." Blues continued to pry. "All this time we thought-"

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it." Zero interjected with. "Leave him alone." Shifting X's weight slightly, he continued to make his way.

Blues sighed, inwardly. He sure was making this difficult for him. This 'Zero' was definitely going to be a problem. Didn't he understand that regardless, X was going to lose that chip? So far, he'd been lucky, but he couldn't keep X safe forever. It was better that X give it to him.

X cast Blues worried glances occasionally, from over Zero's shoulder. He was brooding, again. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to brood as much as he did. "Blues... I'm sorry I can't give you the chip." He broke in with, startling his two companions. "If there was any way I could do it, without hurting Zero, or my friends, I would. Without a second thought." He gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble. I've put everyone in trouble, just because I'm selfish.."

Blues stared at X from behind his shades. _'Rock... He sounds so much like Rock. Looks kinda like him, too. His reasoning, the way he thinks...' _He turned back around quickly, damaged back to X and Zero, so they couldn't read his expression. "It's... It's alright." He squeezed out of his tight throat. He buried his fists into his pockets. "Listen, when we-"

Suddenly the beast they had been working so hard at avoiding dropped down in front of them, teeth bared.

"Shit!!" Blues leapt back a step, standing in front of X and Zero, protectively. "This is _not_ a good thing!" He reached for his gun quickly, to pull it out.

His hand didn't even get the chance to touch the handle before the dog let out a long, ear piercing howl, which knocked the three of them off their feet.

X grit his teeth, hitting the ground, hard, Zero half on top of him. "_What_ is that?!" He sat up quickly, scrambling to his feet. He glanced down, noticing Zero's sabre, exposed as he rushed to get up. He grabbed it quickly, out of it's hilt, and activated it. He ran past Blues and Zero quickly, charging at the creature.

It crouched ready to attack, then hesitated, something catching it's scent.

"X, don't! It's a berserker!" Blues shouted, whipping his gun out. Nothing but trouble.

Slowly, X lowered the sabre, cocking his head to the side, gazing at the beast. Something... Something was familiar about it.

"X, get away from it, idiot!" Zero shouted, hesitant as to approach. It wasn't attacking, and moving might cause it to.

The beast growled, but continued to sniff. Finally, it sat, confused.

" ... Gospel?" He finally asked, dropping the sabre altogether.

The creature let out something close to a whine, and stayed still.

"X!!!" Zero shouted, in desperation. _'What's he doing?! He's leaving himself unarmed!' _He thought, stepping toward them.

Instantly, the beast was on its feet, ready to attack again.

"Gospel, it's okay. Stay." X murmured, turning to look at Zero. "Stay there. It's okay." He turned back to Gospel, stationary. Things were starting to make sense. _'So that's it.'_ He smiled slightly. "Take me back to him, okay?" He walked up to him, fearlessly.

"X, what are you doing?!" Blues yelled, taking aim.

"Don't you dare!" X cried, shielding Gospel. "You'll shoot me before him." His face softened slightly. "Thanks for all your help, but I think I can settle this." He gave Zero a slight wink. "I'll see you soon, Zero. At least, I hope so." He stared at his feet, blushing slightly. "If not..." What the hell, for all he knew this could be the last time I see him. "I... love you, Zero. Take care." He set a hand lightly on the huge beast's shoulder.

"X, are you insane, where are you-"

He disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"-Going?!" Blues ran to the spot where X once stood. "**_Damnit!!! _**You're going to get us all killed!!"

Slowly, Zero bent down and picked up his sabre, tucking it back away. "Stupid... You'd better come back." He sighed softly. "Let's go. When we get out of here, we'll go find him. There's nothing we can do until then."


	8. Klavier

_**Klavier**_

X stared silently around, at his surroundings. He was somewhere different from before... Larger, and not quite as dark. The building had been partially destroyed, yet still stood, to a certain extent. Pausing for a deep breath, he began to wander through the building he was in, carefully. "It smells so musty in here." He made a slight face, then squeezed himself through a crack in the wall, making as little sound as possible.

Once on the other side, he paused slightly, hearing a faint, haunting tune in the distance. He began to step toward the sound slowly, drawn to it.

... Piano?

Slowly he traced the sweet music until finally, he stumbled upon a door. Opening it gently, he crept into the room, surverying it. In the far end sat two figures, one facing him, too deep into the shadows for him to make out. The other was his captor, who had his back to him, so caught up in the music he was listening to he failed to notice the intruder.

X stepped lightly toward the slender back, taking his time, not wanting to alert him. Finally, he leaned in, whispering softly into his ear.

" ... Rock."

The figure smiled slightly, never opening his eyes, remaining still. " ... You remember. I guess you've passed my test after all." He opened his eyes half way, staring at the seated figure before him. "Do you like classical music?"

X stood back up, staring on, trying to see the other dark figure. Might as well humor him. "Yeah." Not a complete lie, although Zero had long since corrupted him with more modern, upbeat music.

Rock smiled slightly. "Forte loved classic... Surprisingly enough. I found these in his room when I cleaned it out. Hidden behind a brick in the wall. I think he was ashamed of it." His eyes remained closed, expression pensive.

"I know." Was X's only response. Several moments of silence ensued. X stole a quick glance at Rock. "You miss him, don't you.."

Rock opened his eyes and glanced over at X, a haunting smile marking his face. "No... I don't. I'll be with him again, soon. They can't keep us apart forever."

X raised an eye. "... They? Who-" He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow Rock had closed in the distance between them and was sitting **_on_** his lap, eyes locked onto his. There was something in his eyes, some kind of desperation.

"Forte... I know you're in there..." He wound his arms around X, slowly. "You've no idea how long I've waited for this... The... The sacrifices I had to make.." A single tear trailed down his face. "Their faces..."

X stared, horrified, at him. _'What's he talking about...?'_

Suddenly Rock's lips were on his, nearly bruising him in the process. X struggled, panicked, but those warm lips wouldn't budge. He groped around his shirt, trying to pull him off, then finally found something. A chain, hanging from around Rock's throat.

He gave it a good yank, snapping both Rock's head back, and the chain right off his throat, cutting him in the process. He sat there, breathing heavily, surprisingly loud over the music, and gripping the chain tightly, ready for use as a weapon.

Rock simply stared numbly, hand touching his bleeding throat lightly. "You... hurt me?"

He looked so damaged, it hurt X to see him. He gripped the chain tighter, glaring up at him. "Listen to me, Rock. _I'm not **Forte**_!!!" He wiped his arm over his mouth, staring him down. "My name is X. I'm X. Not Forte. I only know who you are because of that chip."

Rock stood, staring silently at him. He stepped closer to him, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Give me back that necklace."

X raised an eye slightly. "Huh?" He asked, hand gripping the chain tighter, by instinct. He glanced down, noticing a chip, encased in plastic hanging from it.

"Give it to me. If you do, you can go." He said, softly. "I'll let you go, just give me that chip back.. Please." He reached his hand out, expectantly.

X stared down at his hand, eyebrow raised. "This is..." He dropped the chain on the floor, and lifted his foot, to crush it. He was barefoot, but his metal frame alone would be more than enough to crush it. He paused, foot high in the air. _'I can't... I can't! This is wrong... I can't.'_ He looked over at Rock.

Rock's face was a mask of indifference, but something horrible was happening to his hand. It was twisting, in an almost painful way, shaping into something else... Slowly his fingers warped into some semblance of a buster, aimed right at his head.

He shot X in the face, without hesitation, deaf to the scream that ripped from his throat as he did so.

He stared down at him, frowning deeply. " ... I told you to give it to me. You must have known I was lying... I'll have them both... X..." His frown lightened slightly. "You're not Forte... Not really... But he's in you. You'll have to do, until he returns to me."

He bent down, picking him up. X was bleeding slightly from his forehead, and rendered unconscious, but was otherwise fine. "Just a stun. Heh. You seemed... Frightened by my arm. Does it disgust you?" His lip curled slightly. "Looks like I'll have to keep you chained after all."

Zero sat quietly, leaned back against the chair he was in, staring over at Blues. "So you're saying the one after X is an older robot created by that Dr. Light?" He took a sip of his coffee, there more for novelty purposes than anything.

Blues sat hunched over Zero's computer quietly, pulling up maps and other forms of data. " Yes." He mumbled. " ... My brother. Rock." He plugged a tiny laptop into the HQ's computer, downloading what he found.

Zero scratched the side of his head, thoughtful. "So then... You're a Light too?" He asked, thoughtful.

Blues stiffened slightly. "Among other things, yes. Let's not waste any more time on this. Let's just figure out where X's gone to, and get him back before he gets himself killed." He pulled the jack out, and turned, sitting back.

Zero laughed, loudly. "Killed? X? I don't think you need to worry about that." He got up, stretching. "He may be a little naive, but... He's good at what he does."

Blues stood up as well, freshly bandaged. "So is Rock... But he has a _lot_ more experience than X... And a lot of pent up anger..."

Zero stared down at his wrist in response. "I've got his tracking signal... It's weak, however. Looks like he's underground somewhere again. Middle of nowhere, too."

"I know where that is..." Blues narrowed his eyes slightly. "So.. Let's go. I've got everything I need."


	9. Turmoil

**_Turmoil_**

Pain. It felt like something had exploded in his head. X moaned softly, his head was spinning. He tried, in vain to open his eyes, but found that far too painful as well. So he wait, for his body to obey him. Where was he? Music... Room with the music. It was so hard to think, over the pain. He had been with... With... Rock. Yes, he had been with Rock, and he had done something to him. He knew he was in danger, that was certain. At least he hadn't been plagued by those dreams, while he had been out. A nice change.

Something wet, rusty and bitter invaded both his mouth and his thoughts, and he felt he would retch. Blood. Why was he being fed blood? He coughed, weakly, trying to expel the liquid running into his mouth. Slowly, he forced his eyes open and managed to close his mouth which had hung open. Slowly, he turned his head, looking for Rock, finding no one but the other figure, who'd been sitting in the chair earlier. He winced slightly, his head was spinning.

_'Relax... You'll heal on your own soon.' _He bowed his head slightly, and listened intently, for Rock, while trying to work himself free from the fetters which held him tight. "Shackled again..." He sighed, to himself.

"ow! So.. How mu- ouch! How much further ar-augh!" Zero grumbled as he rubbed his gashed back and sides gently. They were creeping down a dark tunnel, far too tight for one to get through while wearing armor. They were finally at the end of the tunnel, so steep it was more like a slide. He tried his sentence again minus the yelps, grunts and scrapes. "How much further are they?" They were following the tracker on X's coat along with Blues' suspicion.

"Not that far. Strange, though, he's far from where I expected.. He's close to us." He stared at his wrist as he made his way further. "Perhaps he was able to reason with him after all.."

Zero stared around, frowning. "No... I don't think so. This doesn't feel right." He muttered, walking past a room, laying in ruin, where a hole had been broken through. Passing it, he stopped suddenly, dead in his tracks, and back-stepped, staring, haunted. "This... Where is this?!" He stared on in awe as Blues came up behind him, staring deep into the room.

"I thought of all people _you_ would recognize this place." He muttered, leaning back against the rock and allowing Zero a few moments to his memories.

Zero crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his upper arms. This place was familiar... Far too familiar. _'This is...I awoke in here..' _He shivered slightly, remembering.His capsule opened, and he dug his way to the surface. Clawing handful after handful, never stopping, even though his fingers were raw, nearly all flesh torn off them. After months and months of digging, he'd reached the surface, then... He killed his first human. He could still remember the blood, covering his face, his hands, his hair... The madness he felt. He was as a demon, no one could stop him... Or save him, for that matter.

Suddenly a hand was on his arm, gentle, comforting. Just like then, after he'd first been reactivated, and joined the hunters. That hand... The first comfort he had ever known, and the reploid attached to it.

"X...?" Zero turned his head and shook it slightly, seeing it was only Blues. "Oh... Sorry..." He turned his gaze away from the worried face. "Let's get going."

Blues shook his head slightly. _'He's dangerous... He knows who he is. If Rock's reactivated Forte already.. Then we already have a nutcase on our hands. We can't afford another psychopath hell-bent on destroying mankind..'_ He followed behind him. "We're close." He mumbled, staring at his wrist. "He must be just around this turn."

"Hmm." Was Zero's only reply. Slowly, he reached over his back for his sabre, withdrawing it. "This... Is a trap." He growled, keeping alert._ 'Someone's setting us up.'_

"... I know." Blues stated, drawing his weapon- And turning it on Zero. "I can't have you interfering anymore.. Your interference has already caused enough trouble. If you had just stayed out of this, that chip would be gone, and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Zero stared at Blues' weapon, fearlessly. "Hn. I thought so. You have about as much intention of helping X as I do of letting you get that chip. He grinned, darkly, pulling out his saber. "Go ahead... If you think you can actually beat me with that thing. There's no one to stop us now." Gripping it tightly, he activated it.

Blues narrowed his eyes slightly. _'That look in his eyes, that grin.. Definately one of Wily's. They all have a weakness, however. I just have to find it...'_ Stepping back, he took aim. _'Wish I could use my buster, but against these guys it'd be useless.'_ He shot quickly, at Zero's feet, to force him to jump back and avoid being hit, keeping a fair amount of distance between them.

Zero simply stared at him, completely ignoring the shot which exploded against his feet, cracking his armor slightly. He stepped toward Blues, slowly, taking time to glare at his opponent. "Why are you doing this?" He growled, crouching slightly, prepared to lunge. "What good do you think killing X is going to do?!" He shook with rage, lip twisted in a way to show off his fangs.

Blues paced slowly backward, to match each step forward Zero made. His face... God he looked like Forte when he made that face. _'He's angry.. He looks ready to tear me to shreds.'_ He began to take aim again, at the shoulder of the arm which held his saber.

Zero stretched his arm back, ready to nail Blues for all he was worth. "Who's going to save everyone, next time Sigma attacks?? Who's going to keep me from going maverick again?!" He lunged, bringing his saber down on Blues, who barely dodged in time, letting out his shot in the process.

It hit its mark, destroying the joint in his shoulder, blood trailing lazily down his arm, seeping through his armor in spots. Blues shook his head slightly. "I don't care, really. It's not my concern. My concern... Is my brother. You'll have to take care of it... If you live through this."

Zero felt the saber slip through his fingers, unable to use them anymore. "You son of a bitch." He muttered, running a hand over his injured arm then glancing at it. His fingers were tipped in blood. He stuck one in his mouth calmly, licking the blood off it calmly, doing the same with the other four.

"I don't care about this world... _**My**_ only concern is X." He stated calmly, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Blues prepared to attack again, quickly, before he lost his chance. He made a shot for his head, between his eyes, which Zero dodged easily.

He shook his head slowly, reaching down and grabbing his saber with his other hand, swinging it back just as gracefully as he had when using his other arm. "By the way... I'm ambidextrous." He murmured, slashing at Blues skillfully.

"Shit!" Blues threw his arm across his chest quickly, barely getting his shield up in time before the saber hit it, cracking it slightly. He pushed the end of the gun into Zero's stomach, firing without the slightest hint of hesitation. _'I should have known..'_

Zero stumbled back, ignoring the pain in his stomach. _'Can't afford to bleed, I need my strength.'_ Staring calmly at Blues, to read his movement, he pressed his sabre against his stomach calmly, searing the wound closed, which was gushing blood. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of burning flesh, and grinned slightly.

"Ready for your turn, Blues?" He asked calmly, charging toward him.

Blues narrowed his eyes, running to meet Zero halfway. _'What the hell did Wily lock away down here?! He's a monster..'_

X sighed softly. How long had he been here, drifting in and out of consciousness? He was still working at getting himself out of the shackles which bound him here. He shut his eyes tightly, nauseous. _'I want to go home...'_ He thought to himself, stomach churning. How much of his blood had he swallowed before the wound had closed? " ... should have stayed with Zero." He mumbled, pulling at his restraints.

"I can't agree with you there." A voice whispered softly, and warm arms wrapped themselves around him, from behind. "It would have made it harder to get a hold of you... And you were difficult enough to catch as it is." Slowly, the arms withdrew, and Rock slid into his line of vision, sitting in front of him, grinning.

X looked away, slightly, in annoyance. _'Why won't he just leave me alone?'_ He thought angrily, pulling at the shackles, which had long since cut into his wrists. " If I had my armor-" He found himself silenced, jaw pushed up, to force his mouth to close.

"You should have picked up some of Forte's qualities." Rock mumbled, removing the small hilt to some kind of unseen weapon from his jaw, which he had used to silence him. "I might have let you live longer."

X stared on quietly. "Go ahead. Kill me. I guess there's no avoiding it, this time. One of you will end up doing it. At least I **_know_** what your cause is." He clenched his teeth together. _'Zero... I would have liked to have stayed with you, longer...'_

Rock simply smiled, smugly. "Don't worry.. I'm not going to kill you, yet." The smile drained from his face, slowly. "I'm going to punish you... I'll make you sorry you aren't Forte."


	10. Awakening

A/N FYI uncensored chap of this, e-mail me if you want it until my site's up

_**Awakening**_

"Don't worry.. I'm not going to kill you, yet. I'm going to punish you... I'll make you sorry you aren't Forte."

X shivered softly, arms chained over his head, upright body resting on his knees, and glared up at Rock coldly. Something about the way he'd said that put him at unease. "Punish me for what? For being myself? For having to put up with some psychopath's memories?! For hosting that chip for you?!!" He pulled on his restraints angrily, trying to attack him. "You've been using me like some kind of a living safe!" He struggled within the shackles until fresh blood trickled down his arms slowly, in rivulets.

Rock maintained a calm, relaxed air, however anger flashed in his eyes. "This is all your fault... If they'd given me that chip before you were activated... Forte would be with me and no one would have.. Would have..." He shut his eyes, painfully.

X sat there, awkwardly, Rock hunched over, fists clenched so tight blood was beginning to seep between his fingers. He wanted to say something, anything, but how could he comfort him? Why should he? "Would have what?"

Rock threw him a strange glance, eyes filled with both regret and satisfaction, if that were possible. "I killed them." He murmured, cracking a grin. "All of them. They tried to keep me from Forte, tried to separate us. So I murdered them. All of them." Suddenly his eyes were filled with tears, refusing to spill over.

X stared at him, lax, jaw hanging slightly. "Y-You don't mean..?"

Rock said nothing, stretching his arm to the side and squeezing the hilt in his hand slightly. Slowly a blue light drew from it, and spilled onto the floor, like string. A whip. Like Zero's beam saber. X tensed quickly, preparing himself as he saw Rock pull back his arm slightly, prepared to lash. With a sharp snap, Rock lashed both his anger and his weapon out at X, expression never changing once.

X bit his tongue, saying nothing as he felt the whip make contact with him again and again, searing his ivory flesh as he did so. Moments, seemingly and eternity went by, the pain worsening with every blow to his bared chest, arms, shoulders, stomach, and face, once or twice. He really couldn't remember by that point. Nothing existed but the pain.

"You. This. Is. All. Your. Fault!!" Rock shouted between cracks, eyes glistening with hateful tears, self loathing, as he remembered the past. "You. Made. Me. Kill. Them!!!"

_A bloody lab coat sleeve, the hand of a dead man protruding out the end, all laying in a pool of blood. And himself... All the time staring down at the bodies, hand clenched into a fist._ _Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. "What have you done?! Rock!"_

_He turned, eyes full of anguish. He leaned forward, toward the owner of the hand, whispering harshly into his ear:_

"All. I. Wanted. Was. Forte!!!! All I wanted was-"

"Shut up!!" X screamed suddenly, trying to attack Rock, yet finding the chains held him tight.

Rock stopped, staring down at X silently.

X stared up at him, a cross between anger and sadness in his eyes. " I know you want Forte back.. I know you want to be with your lover again, but... Forte's dead! You have to move on. Move on, because I'm not dead, and I'm not going to give you that chip! Stop acting like such a spoiled child!"

Rock's face turned cold, colder than he thought possible. "Move on?" He paced slowly, around X, who was more leery than ever. "You want me to move on? After everything I did to be with him? After all the sacrifices... You want me to simply move on?" He continued to circle X, whipping him randomly- back, shoulders, chest, legs.. And his face- His face was so frightening.

All the while, X bit his lip, refusing to make any sound. God, the pain. His pale flesh was a furious red in places now, seared by the whip's lashes. _'If I only had my armor..' _He thought to himself, repeatedly. His head was clear, now, but his armor was gone. _'This never would have happened, if I hadn't let my guard down when I was sparring with Zero. This **is** all my fault! If I hadn't been acting so scared of my own shadow...If I had just paid attention!'_

Slowly, Rock made his way back around, standing before X again. Wordlessly, he threw the whip back again, X bracing himself for another lash. Rock threw the whip forward, again.

X let out a sharp cry, despite himself, as the whip wound tightly around his neck, searing his flesh, and strangling him. He began to scream, pain unbearable, as Rock grabbed the end of the searing whip, hand smoking, and pulled harder, staring down at him calmly.

"You're not Forte... But you'll do.. For now." He whispered, sliding his open mouth over X's, in mid-cry, sealing his lips in a hard kiss.

X stared blankly ahead, at nothing, cries muffled. _'A kiss of death... He's going to kill me. He'll burn right through my throat, then he'll take that chip!'_ He shut his eyes again, apathetic, ready to die.

Suddenly, the pressure left his throat, now raw, whip sliding loose, and Rock deactivated it, blue light flickering then disappearing. Slowly, his arms slid around X, pulling the reploid in closer, as he forced his tongue into X's mouth, ever deepening the never ending kiss.

X was pulled, against his will, across the examination table on his knees, closer to Rock. He struggled as best he could, trying to shut his mouth to Rock's intrusions. Finally, he jerked his head to the side, gasping loudly for air. "Stop it!" He whispered weakly, dizzy. It was so hard to focus, the pain made him so tired...

The look on Rock's face, staring down at X, whose eyes were half open, was... indescribable. X stared up at him, blankly, trying to read him through his wavering vision. He could tell Rock was angry, frustrated, yet there was an unmistakable sadness in his eyes, as he turned X's face in his direction, tracing his tongue over X's lips slowly.

"I'm so lonely..." He whispered, so close, so intimately. "So lonely... Can't you just pretend to be Forte..? Just this once?" He purred, closing his eyes and sliding his hands over X's build, muscles tensing when touched, as he winced. Dark red lashes, burned into his flesh, the source of the tensing.

Clenching his hands into fists, far above his head, X fought off the repulsion he was feeling, and stopped trying to evade Rock's touch._ 'This may be my only chance... If I can get him to unchain me... I can end this. Obviously, I can't talk this out with him.' _

Slowly, tentatively, he slid his tongue carefully into Rock's mouth, returning the kiss, and probing around Rock's teeth. Slowly, relaxed, his tongue trailed over gums, into small pockets within his mouth, and occasionally grazing over his tongue, which was stabbing at X's mouth randomly, invading every crevice.

"Hold still." Caressing his lips with his own, Rock kissed them slowly, reaching up to free X, who hung heavily on his knees, panting softly, from his binds. As soon as he was free, X dropped heavily onto the desk, still weak, pain fresh in his mind. Grinning slightly, Rock stroked the side of his face softly. _'Forte... I know you're trapped in there... I know you're in there...'_

"Give it up already!" Blues cried, as he swung yet again at Zero. They had long since lost their weapons, and were now going head to head. "I won't lose to you!" He growled, throwing Zero off him with a force that surprised even himself. He lunged at him, as soon as he regained his balance. "I know what you intend to do!! I know you're going to kill Rock!"

Zero growled lowly. "And how is that any different than you wanting to kill X, huh?" He snarled, rolling off to the left as Blues lunged, catching him around the middle and pinning him to the ground. "What makes sacrificing X's life different from sacrificing _**his?!**_"

Blues said nothing, emitting a small cry of pain. At the rate Zero was going, his back was going to snap in two. He grit his teeth and thought good and hard, yet was still unable to come up with an answer. Finally, he muttered, "... better him than my brother..."

Slowly Zero lessened his grip on Blues, some of the anger draining out of him. " ... I see." Slowly, he got back up to his feet, leaving Blues staring up at him, on the floor. "You don't want to destroy X.. Not really. You've had hundreds of chances to take that chip, and you haven't grabbed it yet. "

Still, Blues said nothing, unmoving.

Slowly, Zero stretched an arm down until his hand rest level with his face. "I don't think we have to sacrifice either of them, really. Your brother's been rather.. hesitant to harm X, thus far." He waited patiently for Blues to take his hand. "Let's go. Take me to X and I'll make sure nothing happens to Rock. Deal?"

Blues made no move to grab his hand, and simply stared coldly down at him. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Zero shrugged. "You can't. Fun game, eh? Are you coming or not?" He waited, eyes boring into Blues, through his shades.

After several moments, Blues finally snatched Zero's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, weak in the knees. "... We should have had this conversation _before_ we tore each other apart.

Zero simply snorted. "Lead the way."

X stared up at Rock dully, who was bent over him, covering his lips and mouth in feverish kisses, poised and ready to attack first chance he got. _'If he'd just back off for a second...'_

As if on cue, Rock pulled away slightly, running his fingers delicately through X's hair. "Sorry it has to be this way... But I'd do anything to get Forte ba-" He yelped in pain, as X kicked him square in the stomach, knocking him back and off the table.

Leaping off the table quickly, X padded as fast as he could, toward his armor summon. Just a little further... Just a little-

"_You son of a **bitch!!!!**_"

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and jerked back, landing in a pile on the ground. He tore into whoever had him, instinctively, trying to pry himself free. "Get offa me!" He shrieked, somehow managing to find the strength to throw his attacker, Rock, off of him.

Hesitating only a second, to glance at Rock, who was trying to scrape himself off the floor, he ran the rest of the way over to the small wrist cuff, snapping it into place. With a sigh of relief, he felt his armor form over his body, without any complications this time.

Turning sharply, he saw Rock, who had just finished pulling himself to his feet, seething. "You won't escape! I've waited too long! I've lost so much, just to have Forte back.. I won't let you ruin that!" Growling, he closed his eyes. "If that's the game you want to play..." Closing his eyes, he called his armor. Black and dark blue armor seemed to seep out of his skin in places, adjusting and readjusting on him.

X watched in horror as his chest plate, guard, boots and wrist cuffs shifted around on Rock's body, getting comfortable, then finally settled. "Wh... What are you?!" He cried, shocked.

Rock said nothing, staring at him coldly. "Well?"

X sighed softly, pulling his hand into his cannon. "... I don't want to fight you, but I will if you don't stop." he murmured.

Rock raised his eye slightly. "Those like us... Never want to fight. " He muttered bitterly. Gritting his teeth slightly, he allowed the bones in his gloveless hand began to tear free from his flesh. Slowly, they rewrapped themselves around his flesh, forming the shape of a buster. "But when push comes to shove, that's what we do."

X narrowed his eyes slightly. "You leave me no choice." Gripping his buster arm, he began to fire at Rock, dodging when he did the same, and the two began to tear up the room. "The only way you're getting this chip is over my dead body!" He growled, leaping onto the lab table he had been on and dodging a shot aimed at him, which shot past his face, hitting an old control panel.

Rock gave chase to X, ignoring the sparks as he flew past them, after X. He chased X through room after room, as they exchanged shots. "You can't escape me forever, X!" He shouted after him.

X darted into a room, looking around for something he could use to his advantage. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take him down." He did a double take. "This is the same room as before..." Glancing to the right, he saw the figure from earlier sitting in the same seat. "S_till_ there?!" His eyes widened suddenly. "That has to be..." He walked slowly over to the figure, finally reaching it, and grabbed it's chin, tilting it up, into the light. " I thought so... Forte." He looked around, sullenly. "Maybe I won't have to take him down after all..."

Suddenly the door clicked open, and Rock ran into the room, furious. "Where are- **_YOU!!_**" He hollered. "Get away from him!" He started toward X angrily.

Frowning, X pressed his buster to the side of Forte's emotionless face. "Stay right there." He jerked Forte's body closer to him, threateningly.

Backing away slightly, Rock glared at him menacingly, yet listened to X, fear in his eyes. "Don't you touch him!"

X stared quietly at Rock, buster still pressed heavily against Forte's face. What now? He stared from the door to Rock and back again.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Rock suddenly threw his head back and screamed. _**"GOSPEL!!"**_ With something between a howl and a snarl, the hell hound came bounding into the room, running up to Rock and standing next to him obediently. "I need your help.."

Gospel simply bristled and lunged at Rock, hopping onto him from behind.

X let out a startled cry, thinking Gospel was going to tear Rock to pieces, but instead, Gospel seemed to melt into him, disappearing. He stared, horrified, as Rock bent forward, moaning softly in pain, back beginning to stretch. He clenched his teeth together, as enormous black wings broke through his back, armor shifting aside to make way for them, more armor forming on him, purple. When he stood back up, his eyes had turned blood red, his expression twisted darkly.

"I warned you!" He muttered, and went crashing into X, knocking him away from Forte before he could get even a shot in. Growling, he gripped X's throat, throwing him across the room.

X's hand was back to a buster before he even hit the ground. He rolled onto his back quickly, and fired, before Rock could react. A patch of purple slid over and blocked the bullet from hitting Rock, and X gasped slightly, jumping to his feet quickly.

By the time he was up, Rock was sitting little more than a few feet from him, buster aimed directly between his eyes. "That hurt us." He growled, arm steady. Neither said anything more, and as the minutes wore on, something changed in Rock's face. He was hesitating, and he didn't know why. _'I'm in the perfect position to take back Forte, but I can't do it... Why?'_ He continued to stare arm slowly beginning to grow shaky. " ... I can't do it.." he mumbled softly.

They stared at each other intently, for several minutes. X's hand was still as a buster, which lay limply at his side, as he stared his captor down. "Please... Give up on it for now... I'm sure there's another way to bring him back.. We can get a new card, and transfer-"

Suddenly Rock was knocked aside, with a cry of pain. His right wing was practically missing, its remains smoldering. Panting heavily and groaning, Rock hunched over, forehead pressed against the floor, the pain unbearable. "Wh... Wha..."

X stared down at him, horrified. "Don't shoot him, it's okay!"

The shooter, Blues was staring transfixed at Rock, obviously shocked to find him still unscathed. ".. You okay?" He asked, lowering his gun slowly.

X nodded slightly. ".. Yeah." He muttered, nearly inaudible, as he stared shakily down at Rock, who was moaning weakly in pain. "..Wh.. Where's Zero?" He finally asked, glancing over at Blues again.

"He'll be here in a second. We split up to find you faster." He had hardly gotten the words out when Zero ran into the room, saber drawn.

"X!" He shouted, voice filled with relief. "What did you think you were doing?! You're so stupid sometimes!" He leaned back against the doorframe, sighing softly.

X didn't answer, however, staring silently down at Rock, who was still gasping and groaning in pain, whispering to himself.

"... gospel, don't! ... It's okay.. I can handle the pain.. It's okay.. Please!" He shrieked loudly, as the purple began to shift from his armor, gathering on his back, eyes beginning a transition back to blue. _**"STOP!!!!"**_ His wings lost his shape, and suddenly the enormous wolf-like creature tore free from him, snarling, and began to make its way toward Blues and Zero, limping heavily.

With a deep throated growl, it lunged at Zero, eyes their usual windows of red, aiming to tear his head free from his body.

Zero narrowed his eyes and swung at the beast with his saber, over and over, as Rock and X stared on, faces twin expressions of horror. After what seemed like an eternity, yet was, in actuality, only seconds, Zero jumped back, and Gospel crumbled at his feet, slashed to pieces. His saber was stained a dark red, and he stared down at the giant beast, in disdain, breath coming in quick sharp intakes.

X stared at Zero, eyes wide. That look in his eyes... He had never seen Zero look like that before, so blood thirsty. "Zero.. Why?" He finally voiced.

Rock, however, wasn't taking the situation as calmly as X was. ".. Gospel? _Gospel!** GOSPEL!!**_" He screamed, tears brimming his again dark eyes. He stared at Zero, shaking deeply in rage. "You... You killed Gospel!!" He shouted, furious. Slowly, he turned his gaze to X. He wanted to hurt Zero. Badly. And here was his target, feet from him, something that would hurt Zero far worse than being attacked himself. Eyes emotionless, he shifted his hand back into a buster, and aimed it at X, eyes stone. With an enraged cry, he fired at X.

X yelped in pain, knocked off balance, and stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him.

Before he could move or say anything, Rock was in front of X, face full of hate. He punched X in the chest, where he had just shot him, using more force than anything X had ever had used against him, and his armor cracked, shattering around his hand. Opening his hand like a claw, he pushed with all his strength through X's synthetic skin, fingers weeding through the mass of wires and circuitry twisted around his metal frame.

X howled loudly in pain, feeling Rock's hand retract suddenly, jerking a handful of circuitry out of his body, Zero just then looking up, too late to do anything. He fell silent, suddenly, staring silently at the bloody wires, wound around a chip, held before him, eyes wide. Slowly, his eyes went blank, then shut. He fell back against the wall again, sliding down it slowly, before finally falling to the side, a pool of red forming slowly around him.

"X!!" Zero ran to him, grabbing him off the floor and holding him up, shaking him. "X!! X!!!!! Wake up!!!" He held him tightly, still shaking him. **_"X! GET UP!!!!!"_**

Rock stared down at them, backing away slowly. His face was white. With a small shake, he shook his head slightly. Turning slowly, he began toward Forte. " ... You shouldn't have killed Gospel.." He muttered, ripping the chain off his neck, and holding both chips out to Forte.

Blues tore his gaze away from X and Zero, to see Rock offering the chips to Forte. "NO!!!" He shouted, charging at Rock and tackling him.

As the they fell heavily to the floor, Blues over Rock, Forte's chest opened suddenly, absorbing the chips. Rock stared up at Forte's figure, smiling slightly. "...We meet again, Forte.." he whispered, not bothering to fight Blues off him.

Both Zero and Blues glanced up quickly, and stared on as Forte's skin coloured slightly, body beginning to animate. His chest swelled as his coolant systems began to operate once more, bangs moving slightly, as his breath blew them gently from his face. And then...

Then...

He opened his eyes.


	11. Complications NEW

A/N: Okay... you can all officially go WTF now. After god, how long's it been? Six years? I decided to finish untitled 2 already. ;; I just don't want to leave it unfinished. So I resubmitted the other ten chapters plus this one. It's not finished yet, but hopefully will soon, if I can ever get my school/work/sleeping/emo schedule under control XD;; sigh Hopefully it won't be another half decade before you see the finish of this thing.

Also, I'm working on a website for all my fics where I can stick my unpublished/uncensored stuff if I can ever get it off the ground for the above reasons XD;; I'm in my last semester at school, so it's a little work heavy. I will keep everyone posted, though. If there's still anyone around who reads my stuff. I know it's been awhile.

Anyway, on with the show...

**COMPLICATIONS**

"No..." Zero stared at Forte, frozen. This couldn't be happening. That robot hadn't just sucked up those chips. He hadn't just came to life. And X certainly wasn't lying at his feet, dead. It was just too unreal. He was awestruck... Horrified. And filled with rage. His hands clenched slowly into fists. There was blood everywhere now, forming a small lake around X's still form, and a good deal on Zero that was growing cold, congealing. Cold...

Rock stared at Forte lovingly, eyes glistening with tears. "Forte... My beautiful Forte... It's really you...You're back. You're back!" He hugged him tightly and sobbed, overwhelmed with emotion.

Forte didn't hug him back, staring ahead quietly, eyes wide. He also appeared overwhelmed, but not with love. In fact, his eyes conveyed something similar to fear. "Rock..." His eyes narrowed, darkening, and the fear appeared mixed with rage. _"Rock."_ He grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders, squeezing them angrily and pushing him back. "What... What did you do? What have you done?"

Rock stared at him, face dropping slowly as he winced. "Forte... I had to. I _had_ to! They were... They took you away from me! They all took you away!" Crying, he clung closer, forcing Forte into a tight hug. "I missed you too much! I had to bring you back... Why did you leave me?!"

Forte stared at him dully, not pushing him away anymore, but not making any move to hug him back. The fear and anger appeared to have worn off, but the depressed look in his eyes was impossible to miss. "Rock. You... I... This wasn't what I wanted. Not at all." His arms slipped off his shoulders slowly and he leaned against him, looking defeated. "You changed. Don't you feel any remorse?

Rock stared back at him, angry tears glistening in his eyees and a half crazed look on his face."Remorse? _Remorse?!_ How could I feel any remorse for a world that turned its back on me?" His hands clenched and unclenched, as if wanting to hurt something.

"That's not true!" Blues stepped up, frowning. "That's not how it happened... Rock, you're sick. Things got twisted up in your head, and..." He trailed off, seeing X wasn't listening.

Forte remained where he leaned, shoulders still slumped heavily. "Rock, you turned your back on the world..."

Zero got up from X's side slowly, making his way over to Forte, completely ignoring Blues as he passed him, and refusing to look at Rock. "You." He pulled his saber out, pointing it at Forte slowly and practically snarling. _"Give me back that chip."_

Forte stared at Zero quietly, sighing. His eyes were sad. They were like... like...

Zero lowered his saber slowly. They were like X's eyes. Not the colour, but the expression. He felt a bitter ache in his chest and a lump welled in his throat.

"Of course..." Forte touched his chest lightly, over the spot the chips had melted into. "These... aren't mine. These memories... this life... none of it is mine, not anymore. My time is over, it's all X's now. I'm... dead."

"No...!" Rock cried. "No, you're Forte! You're my Forte!" He hugged Forte tighter, burying his face in his shoulder. "You're alive! You're here!"

Forte drew Rock up into a slight hug at that, still staring at Zero. "No, Rock. I don't belong here. Forte died almost a hundred years ago. Please... Let me go." He released his grip on Rock slowly, stepping away from him slowly.

Rock watched his Forte... his _life_ slip away from him and he shook his head, desperate. "No...! That's not you! That's him talking! It's him!"

Forte stared at him quietly, then looked past him slowly, eyes falling on X's still form. "I'm sorry, Rock... but I can't love what you've become." He reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder firmly. "It's all over now..."

Rock stared at his hand, wide eyed, then recoiled from it as though each finger were a snake ready to bite down into his flesh. "... It's not over!" he practically shrieked. "It's not over until I _say it is!_ You're going to _love_ me, Forte, I just have to _fix_ you, like I've fixed everything else!"

Forte drew his hand back as well. "Rock... Can you even hear yourself? He drew back slightly, intimidated by this new Rock, despite himself. "Enough. It's over, don't you understa**aaagh!!**" He gasped loudly, then groaned, making a slightly strangled noise as his armor closed in on him like a boa constrictor, both pinning him and choking him.

"I understand perfectly fine." Rock soothed. "They've gotten to you. I'll make it all better." He hugged the taller boy almost tenderly, yet still a little forcive, ignoring his jerking struggles. "We'll ake care of this messy world together. Then we can finally be happy." He kissed his cheek deftly.

"M-my body..." Forte groaned, finding it hard to breathe. He shut his eyes tightly, struggling. "Z-Zero...! Help me...!"

There was a flash of light, and they both disappeared.

Zero stared silently at the spot they had once been, mouth dry. X... X was still in there, somewhere. Those eyes... and the way he had called his name. He returned to X's lifeless body, sliding down to his knees slowly and resting his head in his lap gently, ignoring the blood. He found he still held his saber tightly, and was surprised to find that his hands were shaking. When had things gone so wrong? Slowly, he got up, carrying X carefully. "Come on Blues, if that's really your name. This isn't over yet." He had to get X back.

Blues groaned, still in shock. "We'll never find them. Not until it's too late. It took me fifty-seven years to find Rock last time, and who knows how long he's been planning whatever trick he has up his sleeve." The situation was bleak, even hopeless. He had failed his brother, and now a lot of people were going to pay for his mistakes.

Zero's grim expression remained unchanged. "Things are different this time." He stared for the way out. "We're not looking for Rock, we're looking for X." He glanced back at him warily, to make sure Blues was following. He was.

"I don't see how this makes any difference." Blues sighed, trudging behind him.

Zero flashed him a very small smile, yet it was somehow unfriendly. "It does. There isn't a force in this world that can keep X and I apart for long."


End file.
